In a car production plant, the painting of the car body, side doors, etc., is part of the production process. After painting, the side doors are usually disassembled so that it will be easier at a different place to provide them with various equipment, such as panels, cables, loudspeakers, etc. After that, they are reassembled on the car body. There is, however, a risk of paint damage when disassembling and reassembling the side door, in case parts of the hinge halves mounted on the car body touch the newly painted side door.